Valentines Day
by randomlass
Summary: Dedicated to: Helen Cutie, minlee1, MadameCazone, minimonster45, and a handful more people! Cowritten with Crystal Persian. We wish everyone a happy Saint Valentines Day!


Dedicated to: Val, Kay, minlee1, Madame-Cazone, Helen Cutie, James, Jelly Bean, and minimonster45 (randomlass' soul sister and number one Valentine)

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, all we own are our OCs

* * *

The sun was shining that cold winter's morning; couples walking down the streets, people giving cards, roses, and chocolates to their loved ones; two girls in particular, giggling and were holding onto large bouquets of yellow roses.

"Wow…it's finally Valentine's Day," Kat grinned.

"I know," Krystal nodded.

"I just hope Donny likes his gift," Kat said, looking at her gift bag.

"I'm just as nervous about Leo's gift. I was so unsure of what to get him, I just hope it makes him smile," Krystal said. Kat nodded a bit, before smiling.

"Let's give out these roses," she grinned.

-

Don watched as Leo paced, "What should we do?"

"I don't know Leo," Don stated. Leo sat there, his thoughts drifting off to one thing…

"Maybe we should ask Mike," Leo stated, a smirk growing on his face.

Don blinked a bit, only to nod in agreement.

Mikey was minding his own business, making a Valentine's Card for Kay, only to have Leo and Don sneak up on him. He let out a girly scream when the chair suddenly turned, and Leo and Don were standing there, arms crossed.

"Uh…hey guys," he said nervously.

"We want to ask a few questions," Don stated.

"About what?" he asked.

"What are Kat and Krystal's dream Valentine's Day?" Leo asked.

Mikey blinked, "That's all you want to know?"

"Yep," Leo nodded.

"Oh…well," Mikey blinked, "for Krystal, a quiet evening with her true love, a bouquet of white roses, and some nice jewelry." Leo nodded.

"For Kat," Mikey paused, "she wants basically the same thing…except for a bouquet of red and pink roses, and maybe a movie night."

"Thanks Mike," Leo smiled.

"Oh Leo…" Mikey grinned, "You better be a good green knight in shining honor."

-

"I can't believe that that pawn shop had those in perfect condition," Kat stated, watching as Krystal did her best to wrap the Katanas she had bought.

"Me neither," she smiled.

-Flashback-

Krystal froze looking in the window of the pawn shop.

"Krystal, why'd ya stop?" Kat asked.

"I think I found Leo's gift!" Krystal grinned.

"In a pawn shop?" Kat asked skeptically.

Krystal rolled her eyes, and dragged her with her into the shop. As Krystal opened the door, the bell rang.

"May I help you ladies?" an elderly man said from behind the counter.

"I was wondering how much do those swords in the window cost?" Krystal asked.

"How much ya got?" the man asked.

"I want a reasonable price for those two swords," Krystal explained, "they're for someone special."

"Ah…I see you have a boyfriend," the man nodded, "those two swords are unbreakable…" the man began to think. Kat stood there, her eyes wide at what Krystal was doing.

"I'll pay one hundred," Krystal blurted out.

"But…"

"Take it or leave it," Krystal stated.

"Fine," the man sighed.

-End Flashback-

"But I can't believe you got that newest model lab top, seventy five percent off," Krystal said.

"It's because it was a gift, and that I have such a pretty face," Kat smiled.

-

"How did you know to get Kat the dolphin?" Leo asked Don.

"I just know things," Don smiled.

-Flashback-

"We've looked in every jewelry shop, and there's nothing suited for Krystal, or Kat," Leo complained.

"Leo…we haven't looked everywhere," Don stated, walking into the Jewelry Shop next Second Time Around.

Leo glanced around the shop, fedora tipped. A glinting object caught his eye; a gold necklace with a Persian charm made out of diamonds, its two eyes were beautiful, one being blue, and the other brown.

He glanced over to see Don looking at a dolphin necklace made of emeralds.

The two purchased the jewelry, and stepped out of the store. Their eyes widened seeing Krystal and Kat walking down the street with gift bags in their hands.

The two boys hid.

"I really hope they like these gifts," Kat stated.

"Well…I just hope my green knight in shining armor would love his," Krystal giggled.

"I seriously hope Donny-cakes will be surprised," Kat giggled.

The two entered Second Time Around, to get to the apartment above. The two turtle boys covered their faces, hiding the redness.

"Does she really think I'm her Knight in Shining Armor," Leo said aloud.

"If she didn't mean it then she wouldn't have said it," Don teased.

-End Flashback-

"Raph, where are you taking Val?" Don asked as their hotheaded brother started to walk past them, only to stop at the question.

"What do ya think?" Raph grinned.

"A wrestling match, no hands down," Leo stated.

"Yup," Raph stated, "then I'm takin' her to one of the greatest Pizza joints in town."

"Hmm…that's very romantic for you Raph," Don stated. Raph just rolled his eyes, and walked off.

-

Kat grinned, throwing the Frisbee in the air, while Christopher did a flip to catch it.

"Good boy!" she grinned.

"_I'M NOT A PUPPY!"_

She just giggled, as he handed her the Frisbee, and she threw it again.

Krystal sat on the ground, ribbon in hand. She moved it around, and Sakura would pounce on it.

"_Must get string…must get string…STRING!"_ Sakura pounced.

"I always wondered what went through cats' minds when they were chasing the string, now I know," Krystal stated.

They didn't notice Leo and Don standing from a far watching them.

"They're so cute," Leo whispered, staring at Sakura and Krystal. Don nodded in agreement, watching as Kat walked over to Krystal and sat down. Christopher was chewing the Frisbee up.

The noticed the two wrapped gifts sitting on a bench near the girls, one in shiny blue wrapping paper, and the other in shining purple. They took the moment, and walked up to the unsuspecting girls.

"Kat, Krystal," Leo said. The two girls looked up, eyes wide, only to sigh in relief.

"Hey," Kat grinned.

"Hey yourself," Don stated. The girls scrambled up and picked up the gifts they wrapped, and handed them to the guys.

"We hope you like them," Kat said, handing Don the one wrapped in shiny purple wrapping paper. Krystal nodded handing Leo the one with the shiny blue wrapping paper.

Leo slowly began to rip off the paper, only to go wide eyed seeing his gift. A pair of new Katanas, and they looked like they've never been used.

"Read the blade," Krystal said. He pulled out the blade, only to see Leo in Japanese letters engraved in it.

"Wow," Leo breathed, "I know that it meant to mean lion…but still wow."

"I went out shortly after I got them to get that engraved," Krystal smiled. Leo grinned, pulling her into a hug and giving her a peck on the cheek, making her blush like crazy.

Don grinned watching as Leo stared in amazement at his gift, that he opened his own gift. He went wide eyed.

"How did you get this?" Don said, looking at the latest lab top model.

"Umm…you'd probably be mad at me," Kat said.

"Let me guess…you used your pretty face to get it," Don said.

"Yeah…" she said, with an ashamed look, only to be pulled into a hug.

"Thanks beautiful," he grinned.

Leo smiled a bit, before pulling out the swords that were in his seethes, throwing them in the air, and in a flash they were in the top of a tree.

"I'll go back and get those later," he grinned, before putting his new swords where his old ones came, and then pulled out a box wrapped in royal blue wrapping paper.

"Happy Valentine's day," he smiled, handing the box to Krystal.

Don put his new lab top in his bag, and then pulled out a royal purple wrapped box, "Happy St. Valentine's Day, Kat."

The two girls grabbed the boxes, their eyes twinkling as the slowly, oh so very slowly opened them. They opened the boxes, and their eyes were wide, and their mouths made tiny 'o's.

"So…"

"It's beautiful," Krystal said.

"How'd you know dolphins were my favorite?" Kat asked, pulling out the necklace, the emeralds glinting in the light.

Krystal took out her Persian necklace and did the same thing, "Thank you!"

Kat kissed Don on the cheek, while Krystal did the same to Leo. The two girls were about to try them on, when the boys decided to help them. The girls gave confused looks when they felt the chains gently being pulled from their hands.

The girls blushed when the guys hooked the necklaces around their necks.

"You two look lovely," Leo said.

"Yeah," Don smiled, "it brings out the little sparkle in each of your eyes."

"Aww…you guys are just trying to butter us up," Kat giggled.

"Yeah," Krystal nodded.

"Now, would we ever try that?" Don asked.

"No," Kat giggled.

Krystal's shell cell rang, "Hello?"

"_Krystal, you and Kat PROMISED to help me clean today!"_ April's irritated voice stated at the other end.

"I don't remember us promising to help you clean today," Krystal stated.

"_Well, you did…so get over here, and help,"_ April stated.

Before Krystal could say another word, April hung up.

"Well, it looks like we're cleaning, on Valentine's Day," Krystal stated.

"Oh really?" Kat asked.

"Yup," Krystal sighed.

"But I don't remember agreeing to cleaning, ever," Kat stated.

"Hmm…" Krystal thought.

"We'll see you guys later, okay?" Kat said sadly. The two girls walked off, Sakura and Christopher following them

"Do you think we should give them a hand?" Leo asked.

"Duh, Leo," Don rolled his eyes.

-

The girls reached Second Time Around, and were about to enter when they each felt arms wrap around them.

"HOLY CHEESE CAKE!" Kat cried out.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" Krystal's eyes widened.

"Not so loud," Leo's voice whispered.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Kat asked when Don turned her around to look at them.

"We want to help you," the two boys stated.

"Aww…that's so sweet," Krystal and Kat giggled.

Christopher and Sakura took the moment, and ran off seeing Ginger and Spencer in the distance.

"Where do you think they're going?" Kat asked.

"I dunno," Krystal stated.

The two couples walked up the stairs into the apartment, they entered the apartment, only to find it already spotless, and they walked into April's kitchen to see a nice candle lit dinner made, and a note in front of a large covered plate. Krystal walked up to it, and picked up the note, only to have her eyes widen as she read it.

"Gotcha," she said aloud.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Well…that's the first line," Krystal said, she read the rest aloud, "Kat, Krystal I know that today is special to you, so Casey and I set this up for you guys. We knew Leo and Don would do anything to help you. This is for all that you two have done for me."

"That was really nice of her," Kat said.

That was when the song _Kiss the Girl_ started playing.

Don blushed, remember what happened when he and Kat went to the movies, he was so close to kissing her.

Krystal lifted the lids to the food to find spaghetti in one bowl, and the meat balls in tomato sauce in the other.

"Let us take care of that," Leo stated. The two girls blinked, and then blushed when the two boys pulled out two chairs. They sat down, giving them quiet thank yous.

After the food was put on their plates, Kat and Krystal slowly ate, looking away shyly. The music flowed on, and slight blushes formed on their cheeks.

"Girls is every thing okay?" Leo asked.

"Y-y-ye-yes," Krystal whispered shyly. Kat's blush just got bigger as she nodded, smiling a small shy smile.

Leo and Krystal simultaneously went for some spaghetti, but Leo's for accidentally went into Krystal's spaghetti, due to how close their plates were, and how close they were to each other. They brought the spaghetti to their mouths, only to find something similar to what happened in lady in the tramp. One long noodle in between them and neither of them paying attention, until their lips met. Leo blushed, bulling away, making Krystal blush.

Kat giggled a bit, a slight blush growing from seeing what had happened.

Don only smiled back to her, and began to roll meatballs onto her plate, making her blush more.

-

"Truth or Dare," Don smirked as Krystal sat there with a blank face.

"Truth," she stated.

"What has been your scariest experience?" he asked. Leo looked at Krystal, watching as she hesitated for a moment.

"It was after Val, Steve, John, and I left Keith and Shannon alone," she drew in a deep breathe, "we heard a commotion so we went to go check it out. Two guys that were big, as in height, and muscular were beating up this young man who had owed them money. There was so much blood…and the next thing I knew, two shouts, and then police officers pinning the thugs to the ground…and the guy was sent straight to the emergency room."

"You saw WHAT!?" Leo cried.

"And some of the blood got in Val and I's hair," Krystal stated truthfully, "we had nightmares for weeks after that."

Leo hugged her, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Krystal smiled a bit; she then turned her gaze to Kat, "Okay, Kat, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kat said.

"Hmm…" Krystal thought a bit, "What's the most romantic moment in your life?"

Kat turned crimson, and she looked at her hands shyly, "When Donny and I watched _The Little Mermaid_."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Krystal giggled.

"Okay," Kat grinned, "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Since no one has chosen dare yet, I'll choose dare," Leo stated.

"I dare you to French Kiss Krystal for five minutes," Kat stated.

"WHAT!?" Krystal stood up, "WHY WOULD YOU DARE HIM TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THA-" she was cut off when Leo spun her around, making her face be full of surprise.

"This is going to be my favorite dare," Leo stated, before pulling her into a lip lock.

Krystal couldn't help but be embarrassed and giddy at the same time. The moment their lips touched, it was just like an everyday kiss; just like the one she had given him when they first met, but now…

She nearly let out a squeak when she felt his tongue brush her lower lip, begging and pleading for entrance. She complied, and his tongue snaked its way into her awaiting mouth. Their tongues wrestled and teased as they fought over dominance…he was obviously, and she was obviously letting him win the battle. She felt his hands go for her hair, tugging the tangles out as he ran his stubby fingers through her silky locks, and her hands went for his bandana tails, playing with the material with her fingers.

Kat counted the ticks on the clock, and only three minutes had passed, and she couldn't help but be anxious about Don's turn.

What if he chose dare? What would it be?

The next two minutes passed slowly, but were soon over.

"Guys, time's up," Kat stated. They ignored her, still kissing.

"Today," Kat stated. Krystal and Leo broke apart and sent Kat a warning look, before continuing.

"Okay Donny, truth or dare?" Leo smirked at his younger brother.

"Dare," Don stated.

"I dare you to tango with Kat," he stated, "no music."

Kat paled, she barely even knew the Latino dance, and how could she carry it out without making a total fool out of herself.

Don could sense how nervous Kat was, and he couldn't help but feel nervous as well.

He stood up, and reached down to take Kat's hand. She looked at him shyly, and cute look on her face as he brought her to her feet and stared into her eyes.

They took the beginning stance of the dance, and started. Kat felt her face grow red hot at the how close they were. If she wanted to she could lay her head on his cheek. She actually forgot they were dancing; all she could see was Don holding her in his strong arms.

"Nice work Leo," Krystal whispered.

"Anytime," he smiled.

Don and Kat snapped back to reality.

"So…how was it?" Krystal asked.

Kat only uttered three words, "It was amazing."

"Amazing…and…breathtaking," Don stated.

Krystal inwardly squealed as she hugged Leo.

Kat glanced at the clock, "We only have thirty minutes of Valentines Day left…what should we do?"

Leo suddenly realized they were missing something.

"We'll be right back ladies," Leo stated, grabbing Don and dragging him to the other room.

"What's got their shells in a bunch all of the sudden?" Kat asked.

Seconds later, the guys returned Leo with a small bouquet of white roses, and Donatello with a small bouquet of red and white roses.

In each bouquet there was one rose that hadn't fully bloomed.

"They're beautiful," Krystal gasped as Leo handed the bouquet to her as he sat down.

Kat only blushed and giggled as Don handed the bouquet to her.

-

Krystal laid her head on Leo's shoulder as he embraced her. She nuzzled his shoulder a small smile on her lips.

Don and Kat held each other staring into each others eyes, and shortly after, giving each other small kisses.

"Happy Valentines Day," Leo whispered.

"Happy Valentines Day," Krystal smiled, before kissing each other for the second time that night.

Both buds bloomed, one a beautiful white rose, the other a beautiful red rose, and with that Valentines Day came to a close, just two loving couples together…and completely in love.

* * *

_**PLEASE r&r!**_


End file.
